Tails the fox: Midnight asassian
by bladestar09
Summary: This story is about tails the fox hearing that Cosmo will come back. But one day later Cosmo's soul gets stolen out of the tree it was in by a evil magician named solkil. Will tails get Cosmo's soul back and will she revive? Read to find out!
1. Loner

Tails midnight assassin.

5 years later of the events in season 3 of sonic X

Chapter1: Loner

When cosmo died, Tails ( miles) was wondering if she will come back again. He had sadness and anger

running through his veins. He also still had nightmares about killing cosmo to save the galaxy. Tails

heard a knock on the door at 12:00A.M., when he did he approached the door and said " Who is it?"

There was no response. He picked up his samurai sword ( the last of his **REAL** parents.) and went

to the door slowly. He opened the door fast and heard a **thunk!**

He looked down and realized it was Sonic! "What the hell man!" Sonic said angry like. "Oh sorry"

Tails replied back. "You know what tomorrow is?" Sonic said somewhat happy. "What?" Tails asked.

Sonic stared at the plant in the back yard (the cosmo plant) " Its time for cosmo to revive again!" he

answered. " I know" Tails said. " I had it in a dream, she said that the time has come for her to revive

again.

"Well aren't you happy?" Sonic said. Tails looked up and said " I don't know if she will come back

Sonic! It has been years since her death and she isn't standing right here isn't she?" Tails yelled.

Creme came up to tails house and said " You know, you are a real jerk right now!" she yelled. " You

love her more than anything and you said she wont come back! You have taken care of the cosmo plant

seed more than I can remember! You should be happy that she will come back!" Tails didn't respond

to her. "Sonic" Tails said. " I will be happy if she comes back, I will. But I am not sure she will." Tails

said saddening." Goodnight" Sonic said and he ran out the door.

Back in the woods, a mysterious voice overheard the conversation. " Well, he loves her so much that qualifies as a soul to my collection. I will wait till tomorrow when I can see the shock on tails face!"

I will make another chapter soon! So wait until then!


	2. Ruined Plans

Chapter2: Ruined plans.

One day later, when Tails woke up, he looked at a picture with him and Cosmo sitting in the blue typhoon.

"Hopefully Sonic is right" Tails said to himself. He picked up a box with a flower necklace in it.

"Hopefully"

Tails took a walk for a while and sat in the spot where Cosmo crashed landed at when she came at mobious.

5 hours later.

Tails was asleep when he heard Sonic yell "**TAILS! ITS TIME COME ON!"**

Tails woke up from Sonic's voice and ran to the cosmo plant in his backyard.( It was getting too big for

his house.)

When he did Tails saw that the plant was... GLOWING! He couldn't believe his eyes.

Just then a rustle came out of the bushes and a figure in a black and red robe stole the orb that was glowing!

Tails was shocked for a second, then he reacted with guns when he pulled out a AK-47 and shot the

figure in the robe.

What he didn't know is when the figure turned around.. he didn't have a single bullet in his body!

"Just who are you?" Tails said with shock. " My name is Solkil." he said. " You are shooting at the wrong person!" Solkil whipped his cape and the bullets that Tails shot him with came back at him.

Tails blacked out when the bullets hit him. The last he heard of him was. " GOOD LUCK FINDING HER SOUL TAILS!

1 week later. Tails came back to his senses and realized that Cosmo's soul got stolen.

Tails got up fast and got his samurai sword and a pistol and walked out of the room.

When he ran into Sonic he said. " Where are you going?" Sonic asked suspiciously. " I am going to find solkil." Tails said. " And kill him with my OWN HANDS SONIC!"


	3. Going out to fight

Chapter3: Going out to fight

( Sorry I forgot to say this earlier, I dot own any of the Sonic characters! Wish I did tho)

" Tails you can't be serious!" Sonic said. " Well I am going weather or not you say I am" Tails fired back.

"You may die out there!" Sonic yelled. " I am going with you!" Tails pointed his gun at Sonic and yelled " No you aren't"

Later Tails was gone, but he left a note in the blue typhoon saying that he will be gone for quite sometime. " Do you think he will be alive?" Cream asked Sonic. Sonic felt that he got punched in the face when she said that.

Later Sonic found the path where Tails is going. " I will find him" Sonic said to himself.

When he was about to a hammer head came down by his head, Sonic turned and saw Amy. " Let him go Sonic, he needs to do this by himself for once." Amy told Sonic.


	4. Gunning and running

Chapter 4: Gunning and running

After 3 days of Tails leaving his friends, Tails felt a little nervous.

When Tails looked down, he found a glass purple leaf petal. " Wonder what this is?" He asked himself

For some strange reason though, when he touched it, he saw Cosmo.

"Tails" She said. "The purple petals mark my souls direction, if you find all 7 parts not only will you be

able to track me, we will be together agai-" she paused with her face in shock. " TAILS TURN AROUND!"

Tails turned around with the petal in his hand. He saw solkil. " I will be needing that" he said. " But it will be easier to get it when you are dead!" " GET HIM MY SERVANTS!" Solkil yelled. When he did, Grey looking solders came from behind him. " YIKES!" Tails said. Tails started running and shooting the solders behind him.

After a while he thought he lost them.


	5. A new friend

Chapter5:A new friend.

"Man this path is long!" Tails complained to himself." I need to find where Solkil has gone to."

Tails heard a rustle in the bushes. "I gotta hide" Tails said. Tails hid on top of a tree so he would not be seen.

But what he saw was a girl tiger. Tails dropped out of the tree and followed her. "Hey you! Girl, I need help finding a person!" Tails yelled.

The girl tiger just disappeared all of the sudden. " Great" Tails said to himself. "Found you! Get him!" Tails heard Solkil's voice, when he turned around, he saw a army of over 122 thugs.

" CRAP! GOTTA GO!" Tails yelled. Tails ran very fast to get away, but he tripped up and fell to the ground.

The thugs started kicking and punching Tails repeatedly. "HEAAAAAAAALLLLLLPPP!" Tails yelled.

All of the sudden though, the girl tiger came to his rescue and slashed and shot all of the thugs.

Tails blacked out due to the loss of blood.

Later though, Tails came back to his consensus to find himself in a bed in a lighted room.

"Good, you woke up" the girl tiger said. " W-what is your name?" Tails asked. " My name is Jess the tiger."Jess responded back.

" I know who you are Tails" She said. " How do you know my name?" Tails said. " I heard that you are finding your girlfriend, I saw the stealing of Cosmo's soul"

"Have you by any chance, have a flower piece to this emblem?" Tails asked. " Oh yes I do." Jess responded.

Jess went in her safe and got a piece of the glass flower. " Here you go." She said. Tails got the flower piece and put it in the emblem.

"Thanks" Tails said. Tails put the piece in the emblem and noticed it was glowing.

Both Tails and Jess saw Cosmo's soul. " Thank you Jess" She said. " Tails, you only have 4 pieces left to collect." "Cosmo, I wont let you down." Tails said.

" Have Jess join you on this journey" Cosmo asked. Her soul disappeared. "Lets go" Jess said.

Both went out of Jess's house to find the rest of the flower pieces.


	6. Operation: Soul shard

( Sorry about the delay of the 6th chapter, my grandpa is in the hospital with ammonia, and it is really bad.

Sorry of the inconvenience.)

Chapter 6: Operation: Soul shard

" Hey Jess! Wait up!" Tails was panting behind her. " Cm on Tails! Its only a couple more miles till we get to the fortress!" Jess said.

Later, a rocket struck Tails and Jess to the ground. " Quick! Over here!" Jess said. Tails ran over where Jess was.

Jess took out a sniper rifle from one of her gun cases. " Ill snipe him out" Jess said. " Run to the fortress entrance OK?"

" I will" Tails responded. Tails ran to the entrance with a pistol in his hand and waited on Jess.

About an hour later, Jess ran to Tails. " All right, lets go in" She said. They ran into the building and found that there were no guards on duty.

"There it is!" Tails whispered to Jess. Tails pointed to a case with 2 shards of the glass flower.

"GET DOWN!" Jess said. About 15 guards and Solkil came out of the left tunnel. "Well, I see that a guard is dead." Solkil said. "FIND THEM NOW!" Solkil yelled. "Great..." Tails said.

"I will get the shards, you take out the guards." Tails said. "Heh, it rhymes" Tails snickered.

"Shut up and get the frekin shards already!" Jess said. " k k, jeeze" Tails responded.

Tails crept passed Solkil and got the shards, Tails ran as fast as he could to get out of the place, until he got slugged. "OOF!" Tails said in pain.

Tails looked up and saw a guard. " Kid give that back NOW!" The guard said. Tails pulled out his pistol and shot the guard. " UAAAAAAAAGH!" He yelled. Tails saw Jess as she ran twords him.

"LETS GET OUUTA HERE!" She yelled. They both ran, but to be stopped by guards.

Solkil came up to them and said "Get them in the prison." He demanded. Tails and Jess were tranquilized. And were dragged to the cell.


	7. TGE Pt 1

_Sorry of the delay! I got hacked in my cpu so I couldn't use it! Here is chapter 7!_

Chapter7: The great escape Pt1: The knife

"NOW WHAT?" Tails yelled. "I know we are captured but there must be a way out!" Jess said. Tails heard a voice. "_Sometimes you have to see in a different perspective, Tails, look at the lock." _"Did u say sumthin Jess?" Tails asked. "No" She responded.

Tails got up and looked at the lock on his cellar. He noticed it was unlocked! " Found a way out!" Tails said. Jess and Tails opened the door and looked around. "There's the way!" Tails said.

5 HOURS LATER

Tails came across a mysterious knife on the ground, when he picked it up though it send a rapid pulse across his body. " TAILS!" Yelled Jess. "I'm fine" Tails said. 10 guards ran to see Tails with the knife.

Tails pointed the knife at the thugs and it blasted a wave of SOUL ENERGY. It killed all of the guards and the power to the building. "Well Jess, we got ourselves a KICK ASS WEAPON!" Tails yelled.

"Oh jeeze" Jess said rolling his eyes. " Now what? Flames coming out of it next?" One more enemy came twords him, and the knife set him ablaze as Tails stabbed him! " Ur just jealous" Tails said. They

ran and fight to becoming the beginning of the GREAT ESCAPE.


End file.
